


Confessions

by JessicaMariana



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: The title says it all.





	

When Hawke opened the front door she hadn’t expected Merrill to come barging in. She didn’t even get to ask why Merrill was there before Merrill began to speak.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here!” she said. “I thought you went to the Hanged Man.”

Hawke couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Merrill had always been cute, but this was reaching a new level, and Hawke loved it. She wasn’t completely sure why Merrill had come, but she was prepared to hear her out.

Merrill blushed then. Hawke wanted nothing more than to reach out and capture her lips in a kiss. But she was enjoying her self too much to interrupt. Merrill began to pace nervously back and forth across the hallway.

“And I almost went there to look for you,” she continued hastily. “But then I thought you might have gone to see your uncle instead...” She stopped and stared at Hawke. “And I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Hawke’s smile widened. Merrill scratched the back of her neck and looked away.

“I don’t mind,” Hawke replied as sincerely as she could. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.” She felt a slight blush begin to colour her own cheeks now. Did she say that out loud?

Merrill suddenly looked sad, and Hawke pulled herself together to pay attention to whatever may come next.

“After you left,” Merrill began. “I… I couldn’t stop thinking about Pol, and the mirror, and everything that’ happened.” She paused to take a deep breath. “I wonder if… I’ve made a mistake? Leaving the Dalish?” Her emerald eyes sparkled as they met Hawke’s.

Hawke felt a throb in her chest. She stepped closer.

“You’re just feeling homesick,” she  said. “Don’t second-guess yourself.”

They stood quietly for a brief moment.

“I suppose,” Merrill said then, her voice lowered into a murmur. “If I hadn’t left my people I never would’ve met you.” Another pause. Hawke felt her restrain falter.

“I’m not like you,” Merrill continued, mostly to herself. “And I wish that I were.”

_ No _ , Hawke thought immediately.  _ You’re perfect just as you are! _

“You’re beautiful-”

_ So are you. _

“-and clever, and never make any mistakes.”

_ I do, too! _

“And I… I don’t deserve you,” Merrill backed towards the door. She kept her eyes on the floor, too embarrassed by her confession. But Hawke wouldn’t let her run. She had been brave and deserved to hear Hawke’s answer.

“I’m not as perfect as you think, Merrill,” she said with a soft sigh. “I’m not some sort of goddess.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Merrill argued. She was actually fidgeting now; squirming where she stood; her fingers constantly moving over one another. “Some people worship you from afar, you know. It’s foolish of me to even dream that you might-”

“You don’t have to dream about it.”

Merrill looked back up at Hawke when she spoke. Her eyes widened as Hawke stepped closer. She raised her hand to Merrill’s cheek and stroked it gently, and slowly pulled Merrill even closer. Hawke was giving Merrill a chance to back out, but she didn’t.

“Merrill,” Hawke said quietly. “It’s alright.” She shut her eyes and closed the distance between them. And suddenly Merrill’s arms were around Hawke’s neck, pushing her backwards.

Hawke wrapped her arms around Merrill’s small waist, excited to finally taste her lips. She hummed. Merrill pushed further.. They stumbled into the front room. Hawke was reluctant to part with Merrill already, but for their safety she had to. Instead, she took Merrill’s hand in hers and guided her upstairs to her bedchambers.

Well in her room, Hawke turned to Merrill. She was still fidgeting.

“Merrill,” Hawke said. “If you don’t want to do this, it’s alright. We can wait. I’ll wait for as long as you want.”

Merrill bit her lip, obviously considering her options.

“Or… if you prefer not to do it at all,” Hawke added with a smile. “That’s alright with me too.”

“You’re so kind,” Merrill replied, smiling back. “But I do want this. All of it.” To punctuate her words, she walked over to the foot end of the four-poster bed and gestured for Hawke to come closer.

Hawke found herself unable to resist. Merrill looked like a creature from the Fade in the dim candle light with her big, elven eyes glowing.

Merrill sat down on the edge and took Hawke’s hands as she approached. She then lay back and pulled Hawke down on top of her. Hawke was more than happy to comply. Their lips met again, now in the safety of privacy where they could stay like that forever if they wished to. No one would disturb them. Tonight there would be nothing but Hawke and Merrill; two friends in lover, finally expressing their feelings for one another, and becoming one for the first time.

Hawke rolled off Merrill and scooted up to lay against the pillows. Merrill followed. Her lean figure hovered over Hawke’s. Hawke reached for her again to shower her with kisses. Merrill giggled when Hawke’s lips made their way up to her ear to the tip.

“Are you ticklish?” Hawke asked.

“No,” Merrill quickly protested, but it was a see-through lie, and she laughed harder when Hawke skimmed her hands down Merrill’s sides.

“Oh, really?” Hawke exclaimed dramatically. “Then what do you call this?” She repeated the motion, and Merrill’s arms gave way. She collapsed on top of Hawke in a fit of breathless giggles, here and there trying to get in more protests of “no” and “stop”. Hawke couldn’t help herself.

Merrill writhed against her, her legs unconsciously rubbing between Hawke’s. Hawke watched Merrill’s face redden further. She was utterly gorgeous.

Then, all of a sudden Hawke stopped. Before Merrill knew it, Hawke had pushed her down onto the bed and was pinning her down while her lips crushed Merrill’s. Merrill gradually relaxed into the mattress with a deep sigh. This was something she could get used to. There was something about the way Hawke’s body felt against hers that made her feel safe; loved.

As the couple parted to catch their breath, they studied each other’s faces in silence. Soon hands began to wander, to explore. Clothes were removed, one piece at a time until they both sat naked before each other. Hawke didn’t hesitate to touch Merrill first. Her hands came up to Merrill’s shoulders, slid up her long neck, then back down. They stopped on her breasts.

Merrill watched as Hawke cupped her soft little bust, and how her fingers easily rolled over the nipples. It made Merrill shudder. She arched her back, pressing against Hawke’s warm hands. Hawke met her eyes with a smile. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils wide. She licked her lips. Merrill couldn’t help but mimic her. Unconsciously, she leaned forward and before long they were kissing again. Having their eyes shut while doing so made it feel less embarrassing when their hands began to roam downwards. This time Merrill was first to initiate touches to the more intimate areas. She skimmed Hawke’s hips before sliding her hands between their bodies. Hawke gasped into Merrill’s mouth, encouraging the elf to continue. Merrill’s fingers were gentle but knew where to touch for best effect. Hawke couldn’t sit idle and receive it all. She grabbed Merrill and hugged her close, then fell down onto her side. They giggled as their heads hit the pillows. Hawke proceeded to dip her hand between Merrill’s legs, and just as Merrill was doing to her, Hawke began to gently stroke Merrill in a languid rhythm. Soon they both lay panting, closing in on their first climax.

“ _ Ma vhenan _ ,” Merrill called under her breath.

Hawke opened her eyes and looked at Merrill’s flushed face. “What?”

“ _ Ma vhenan _ ,” Merrill repeated, and a smile spread on her swollen lips. “It- it means ‘my heart’.”

Hawke’s heart skipped a beat in return. That was beyond precious. She shifted closer to Merrill, and with her free hand cupped Merrill’s chin to guide her into another shower of kisses.

Merrill hummed into Hawke’s mouth. Her fingers sped up, and Hawke matched them. For a moment they lay breathing each other’s air until one of them stiffened. Merrill let out a soft moan as she began to pulse against Hawke’s fingers. Just feeling it would’ve been enough to send Hawke over the edge as well, but as she watched Merrill’s face - her parted lips, her half-lidded eyes - it made Hawke’s orgasm that much better. Together they filled the room with moans and gasps until they were spent.

In the end Merrill ended up tucked under Hawke’s arm. Hawke was more than pleased to let her in. They lay quietly for a long while, letting the sweat cool on their skin and their pulses return to normal.

Hawke thought of how nice it was to have Merrill there, and how much she loved her. And as if reading her mind, Merrill suddenly drew a deep breath and said “I love you!”.

Surprised, Hawke stopped stroking Merrill’s arm and turned to look at her.

“I- I mean, are we..?” Merrill blurted. “What does this mean?”

“What would you like it to mean?” Hawke asked. She knew: she wanted it to continue. Ever since she met Merrill she knew they would share a strong bond. “I love you too.”

“If you hadn’t come to Sundermount that day-” Merrill said. “I can’t imagine where I’d be now.”

“Somehow… I think our paths would’ve crossed one way or another.” Hawke sat up. She had been thinking of something else too. Her house was too big now that her mother was gone. Having Merrill there with her right now felt so natural. And since tonight was all about confessions, she might as well share hers.

“Actually,” Hawke began slowly. “I was going to suggest you move in with me.” Even if they hadn’t had sex and confessed their love for each other, Hawke would’ve suggested the same thing. She liked having people in the house, and as long as they were friends, they were always welcome to stay for as long as they wanted.

Merrill sat up next to her, eyes wide with surprise. She couldn’t sit still for more than a second, so she got onto her feet and started pacing around the bed.

“Here?” she asked incredulously. “In Hightown? The rich, fancy part of the city with no rats in it? And you… with an elf?” She turned to Hawke who nodded.

_ Yes. _ Hawke was serious.

“I won’t force you to do anything you might be uncomfortable with,” Hawke reassured her. “Either way, you’re always welcome here, for as long as you like.”

Merrill sat back down on the bed and leaped into Hawke’s arms.

“Yes,” she cried.

“Yes?” Hawke repeated, slightly confused.

“I’ll gladly live with you,  _ ma vhenan! _ ”

“Thank you, Merrill,” Hawke whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread my works on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com)


End file.
